User blog:Kate.moon/San Francisco's Fashion's Night Out
For the international fashion event of the season, San Francisco celebrated Fashion's Night Out (FNO) in style at Union Square, the shopping epicenter of the city. The biggest events were centered around the largest department stores in Union Square, with Saks Fifth Avenue, Neiman Marcus, and Macy's hosting celebrity guests; student designers from Academy of Art; fashion bloggers; and local businesses! Other stores close to Maiden Ln such as Marc Jacobs and Anne Fontaine had special FNO offerings as well. Due to the overwhelming amount of amazing options, I chose Maiden Ln and Neiman Marcus to test out! Marc Jacobs was giving away special FNO totes and perfume samples as a gift with purchase while Anne Fontaine, the women's shirt experts had nibbles and fun raffle prizes! photo-1.jpeg|Maiden Ln photo-2.jpeg|Cinta Salon's Makeover Booth photo-3.jpeg|Neiman Marcus photo-4.jpeg|Knitwear Booth photo-5.jpeg|Academy of Art University Showcase photo-6.jpeg|Embroidery Booth Photo.jpeg|Fall Lines Photo-7.jpeg|Red Carpet Neiman Marcus was a veritable melting pot of fashion, beauty, and events. The beautiful store was abuzz from music, drinks, and presence from San Francisco's 7x7 magazine, Gilt City SF, and fashion shows from Academy of Art's students. Each floor had fall collections by designers such as Stella McCartney, Oscar de la Renta, Jimmy Choo, and Chloé while there were photographers and models to snapshot your moment in fashion fame. They were also offering beauty tutorials for "Fall Faces" and DIY Event with Hanky Panky! Highlights by Popsugar SF and Visit Union Square SF 1. Banana Republic Flagship Store (256 Grant Ave.) *Debut of new Fall collections and free styling sessions with style experts *From 5 to 8 p.m., complimentary wine, and minimakeovers with Body Shop's new fall products for eyes, cheeks and lips, and free samples 2. Bottega Veneta (108 Geary St.) *Open late at the new expanded storefront for a special preview of the first women's fragrance, which doesn't debut 'til Sept. 15! *Complimentary cocktails 3. Cole Haan (324 Stockton St.) *New Fall arrivals available for purchase, including limited-edition Maria Sharapova ballet flats only available in select stores *Complimentary sweets; sweepstakes to win a pair of shoes every month for a year 4. Fashionphile (153 Maiden Ln.) *Free gift with purchase of preowned luxury handbag *Complimentary self-serve candy bar 5. Gucci (240 Stockton St.) *Extended hours 'til 8 p.m. *Sparkling wine and cocktails from 6 to 8 p.m.; free FNO tote with purchase of $500 or more in merchandise 6. Macy's Union Square (170 O'Farrell St.) *Level 1: Characters from Cirque du Soleil's Totem in full costume; Sunglass Hut models wearing latest Fall fashions *Level 2: Vince Camuto's new RTW wear line on display with complimentary sips and sweets *Level 3: Fashion blogger Blair Eadie (Atlantic Pacific) will host informal modeling presentation *Cellar Level: Meet and greet with The Real Housewives of New York City's Sonja Morgan, who will demonstrate how to create gourmet meals in a toaster oven 7. Madewell (845 Market St., Suite 165) *From 6 to 8 p.m., spend $150 or more and receive a limited-edition, dotted denim tote *Complimentary snacks and drinks 8. Marc Jacobs (125 Maiden Ln.) *Free tote bags with fragrance inside all evening 9. Neiman Marcus (150 Stockton St.) *Models wearing Fall pieces from Victoria Beckham, Joseph Altuzarra, Tom Ford Women’s, Christopher Kane, and Rachel Zoe; hair consultations from Cinta Salon; decorate-it-yourself station for Hanky Panky thongs; work by Academy of Art *Academy of Art University designers on display *Complimentary refreshments from Popchips and Mission Minis 10. Saks Fifth Avenue (384 Post St.) *From 6 to 9 p.m., complimentary makeovers will be followed by professional photography; installations designed by local fashion bloggers will be on display *Music by DJ Vaughn and refreshments passed 11. Spectacles (177 Maiden Ln.) *Free single vision lenses with frame purchase from 5:30 to 7 p.m. *Complimentary refreshments 12. Ugg Australia (437 Sutter St.) *New Fall line on display, including a men's collaboration with Tom Brady; live DJ taking song requests via tweets, interactive photo booth *Complimentary cocktails and light bites 13. Anne Fontaine (118 Grant Ave.) *Cocktails and Sweets *Vintage-spinred t-shirt as a gift of purchase *Raffle 14. Westfield Mall San Francisco (865 Market St.) *Cocktail party under the Dome *Participating retailers include: Aveda, Betsey Johnson, Bare Escentuals, Furla, Kiehl’s, Juicy Couture, White House Black Market, Karen Miller, Michael Kors, Sur La Table, and Madewell Did you attend FNO in San Francisco or elsewhere? We want to hear your thoughts! Category:Blog posts